Impensable
by icecream kuraki
Summary: (Canon), "estilo Crack" La esencia enigmática, atraviesa en un corazón honesto. A pesar, de que solo quedaran los sentimientos bajo un glacial sumergido, antes de expresar razones de un amor impensable. (Myouga/Kagome)


******Disclaimer**: La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.

******Nota de autora**: Decidí hacer este mini-fanfic, estilo Crack (parejas no canon). La pareja es muy extraña, pero tenía curiosidad por experimentar esta idea. Y no voy a dejar de lado mis fanfics pendientes de Sessh/Kag.

**_Ok!, a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto",_ **porque_ agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. _Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), son los que animan a seguir.

Espero sus **comentarios!**, para que me digan como esta quedando XD.

_Disfruten la lectura_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Perspectivas**

El día era particularmente cálido, con el astro rey alzándose en lo más alto del firmamento, y los nubarrones disipándose bajo las leves corrientes del halito del aire. Una joven de unos 17 años, venida del futuro, aproximadamente 500 años de distancia de la época de las guerras feudales, se concentraba en hacer el trayecto hacia las aguas termales. Su uniforme de secundaria, con la camisa blanca, haciéndole juego con una corbata roja. Y un poco de la reveladora falda de coloración verde, con sus calcetines blancos y pequeños zapatos marrones.

Su cabellera azabache cayó como una cascada sobre su espalda y también se deslizo hacia la parte de enfrente, rozando sus senos. Se mostraba alegre, con un deje de motivación, con sus caderas balanceándose de un lado a otro, cuan danza exótica para testificar su feminidad. Bajo la tela de la falda, se revelaban unas suaves y largas piernas, de una piel tan sedosa como el manto de las elfas nórdicas. La miko del futuro se detuvo sobre una superficie rocosa, al lado del estanque, para colocar su mochila y sacar sus utensilios de baño. Estando ocupada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta, que un pequeño espía la estaba siguiendo, consiguiendo un buen vistazo de su trasero.

Al instante, ramificaciones de tensión recorrieron su diminuto cuerpo, al sentir el endurecimiento en la parte baja de su minúscula vestimenta. ¡Que bella era!, le encantaba su aspecto, esta chica era una muñequita de porcelana, con los cabellos disolutamente sensuales, las curvas de su afable cuerpo, su cuello de cisne, la dulzura de su voz, sus sugestivos labios, y sobre todo, su íntegra personalidad.

Myoga, empezó a sentir en la entrada de su estómago, la sensación del aleteo de unas imperceptibles mariposas, encendiendo en él, una verdad irónica_._ La pequeña pulga pensó, que esta jovencita era muy parecida a la difunta madre del joven amo, ambas tenían aspectos similares, por los fugaces recuerdos que aún conservaba en sus recónditas memorias. Inuyasha, en ocasiones trataba mal a la miko, provocándole gráciles pinchazos de dolor a Myoga, al ver el trato que recibía ella. A pesar de todo, él observaba con sus convexos ojos, que la muchacha seguía amando al hanyou, y pasaba tiempo con él, en los arduos viajes y las batallas contra el enemigo.

La pulga, el sirviente de Inuyasha, admiraba mucho a la sacerdotisa, porque estaba enamorado de ella. Él aprovechaba todas las oportunidades, para observarla con cautela. Pero bajo su máscara, ocultaba en lo que verdad sentía, lo que su corazón anhelaba. Nunca podría admitir sus sentimientos por ella, era sumamente _impensable_. Era muy diferente admirarla, a querer una relación amorosa, nunca funcionaría, él era una pulga y ella, una hembra humana, eran incompatibles. Era el prado de lo inverosímil, palpando un camino ajeno, cruzando un malestar indeleble.

El torbellino de sentimientos, amartillaban su cabeza, que no percibió un sonido lejano de un suave aleteo que se acercaba a él. Sus ojos divisaron con sorpresa, a un pájaro en descenso, con el pico abierto en busca de cazar a su presa. En segundos, la pulga salto hacia la rama de un árbol, pero la turbulencia del movimiento del depredador, envió al pequeño youkai, a volar por los alrededores, no sabiendo que caería muy cerca de una joven de orbes de matiz chocolate.


End file.
